


The center of attention

by bisexualowain



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Rough Sex, jealousy which might be uncomfortable to some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 08:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17179847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualowain/pseuds/bisexualowain
Summary: Another Corrilas request from tumblr





	The center of attention

It was the middle of the afternoon when Silas gave up resisting it and realized he should start getting ready for the event.

It was not, by any stretch of the imagination, a new thing to him to have to attend high class social gatherings. He was, after all, minor nobility himself.

A lot about his life had changed when Corrin accepted his proposal and they tied the knot, and they were all unequivocally for the better, but the caveat to them was that formal parties became that much more common.

That fact was buoyed also by the recent peace bought by their very own war against Anankos, and with the establishment of a new Valla under Corrin’s dutiful leadership, peace treaties and addresses between other countries were needed now more than ever.

Silas recognized all of that, and he had already decided to give it his all as Corrin’s king consort… but it doesn’t mean he had to like it. 

Parties always made Silas a little uncomfortable, and though they’re often touted as being the pinnacle of fun… he would much rather simply spend his time quietly, hanging out with his beloved in their room, enjoying his company and their privacy as a couple.

While buttoning up his fanciest top, Silas gave himself a long and hard look in the mirror. His hair, coiffed up to the last intricate detail, as usual, and his clothes, just the right mixture of pompous and casual, seemed good to go… but he couldn’t deny that there was a very big, very simple aspect he had neglected, and that would throw off his looks altogether if he didn’t get it fixed.

It was his face. Or rather, his disposition.

The knight knew very well that Corrin would want him to smile… but he also knew Corrin wouldn’t want him to feel unable to express himself. It was a bit of a conundrum, but Silas had never faltered in his duties, even when faced with the prospect of engaging in battle with his best friend back in the port town of Dia.

Sighing, Silas knew he had prepared and delayed as much as he could for the grueling challenge ahead. Sitting up from the chair in the royal bedroom, he turned his back to the full body mirror and left the room, feelings his legs act as though they were not his own, as he dragged himself to the main hall.

“Hey Felicia, would you happen to know if Corrin’s finished getting dressed?” Silas questioned the maid, who struggled to juggle the veritable mountain of plates she was carrying when she passed Silas in the corridor.

“O-Oh, King Silas! I didn’t see you there, I’m sorry!” Felicia greeted him, with a deep bow that simultaneously almost made her fall over and nearly drop several of their finest plates. “I think I heard Jakob fussing over King Corrin’s hair in the entrance hall… I really can’t be sure if that means he’s ready or not. You know how Jakob is.”

“Ah, I see… I guess I’ll just have to hope he doesn’t fuss over me as well, then...” Silas began, shaking his head. “Oh and, Felicia? Corrin’s always said you don’t have to address him so formally… and that goes for me, too. You were our ally in the war, after all.”  
Smiling between the enormous pile of kitchenware, Felicia hummed in appreciation and sent herself on her way, leaving Silas to ponder once again about how much easier it would be for him if the celebration of the winter festival was something only for the palace staff and their immediate families, rather than a multinational event they were expected to host…

“Silas, you’re here, and you look stunning!” Corrin greeted him as soon as he entered the room. Too soon, almost. It was as if he really wanted to be rid of Jakob at the present time. 

Walking over to him, Corrin threw his arms around Silas’ shoulders and hugged him close, causing Silas to giggle. “Aww, thanks! I think you’re even handsomer, and I can definitely see how excited you are for the feast!”

“I definitely am… but you should think about what we’re going to do afterwards, too,” Corrin whispered in his ear, a secret just for him to hear. “I can’t help planning ahead, now that I’ve seen you all dressed up.”

With his brain ringing with the mental images conjured up by Corrin’s teasing, Silas excused himself and retreated back into their room, to withdraw a vial of lube from their stash, wanting to be prepared. 

Completely losing track of how late it was, Silas was only reminded of such when guests started to arrive. It was only a couple of people at first, up until the moment when it was no longer easy for him and Corrin to sit between greetings, and they had to move to the feast hall.

Before they both knew it, the people, nobility and common folk alike, started pouring into the palace. From the finely decorated main hall, to the sumptuous feast hall, from the beautifully kept gardens to even the decidedly unkempt kitchens, all were allowed to enter it freely, resulting in a vast flood of guests.

It was certainly not Silas’ first foray into the world of formalities – politically charged or otherwise – but it was clear as day to him that there were only so many awkward introductions he could take before anxiety started to overtake him and he no longer knew how to function without coming across as a little out of place.

Needing to get some air, the young man moved to the gardens, hoping for a little more peace and quiet there, in addition to how he hoped the fresh night air might alleviate his feelings.

Though it was a nice thought, he was quickly proven wrong. Not only did he notice he was no longer aware of where his husband was, he also couldn’t help but notice how many couples seemed to be getting a little private time of their own before the feast had even properly begun, poorly hidden away behind hedges or under the shade of large trees.

He was unsure of whether he was disturbed by the caresses of loving couples he didn’t know at his own place, or if he was simply envious they got to skip the stuffiness altogether. Swallowing the entirety of his drink, he sighed and exited back into the main feast hall.

Groaning at his own decisions, Silas realized as soon as he spotted Corrin’s royal brothers - King Ryoma of Hoshido and King Xander of Nohr - that he hadn’t even stuck around long enough to greet some of the most important guests of the evening. Moreover, he didn’t see Corrin anywhere near them, which was surely a bad sign for his chances to find his husband…

That is, until he heard a familiar voice coming from across the room and behind him.  
“Oh, isn’t he just remarkable, dear Corrin? And so well-accomplished, despite his young age!” 

Freezing in place, Silas caught a peek of lady Camilla introducing Corrin to a rather handsome young man. Tall beyond belief, muscles that would leave any lad’s legs quaking, unruly dark hair, piercing baby blue eyes and cheekbones that could cut glass… it was hatred at first sight between Silas and whoever that man was.

“It would appear so!” Corrin smiled at the man, and just as he did, Silas’ blood turned to ice. “I believe Camilla mentioned how you resolved that conflict between the Thunder and the Ice tribes. Very ingenious, and just as peaceful! It’s exactly the sort of thing we need more of in this world.”

Evidently, it was not enough for one to be that handsome, they also needed to be a great humanitarian and a brilliant tactical mind, all in one. It was only after he felt a sharp pang of pain in his hand that Silas realized he had shattered the glass he was holding.

Hurriedly, Felicia and Flora came to his aid. The older sister removed the pieces of glass from the floor, lest a guest hurt themselves unknowingly, and the younger took out a staff and began to heal Silas’ hand, which was now covered in small gashes.

“King- I mean, Silas, are you alright?” Felicia asked, with a look of concern on her face. “I don’t mean to offend, but you seem sort of… not altogether here.”

“Ah… I was just distracted, that’s all. No need to fret over me,” Silas assured her, with the faintest of smiles. 

“If you say so… I’ll drop the subject, but ah, I’m sure you can tell Corrin about what’s ailing you!”

Silas was about to expand upon his troubles when Felicia had to dart off, helping break the tension in a heated argument between a Wolfskin lady and a Kitsune lady over their senses of aesthetics. 

Hearing his own stomach growl, not from hunger, but with something altogether more disquieting, Silas frowned at the thought of Corrin not noticing he had been hurt… that thought was then quickly replaced with a twinge of guilt when he remembered Corrin was fulfilling his duties just fine, and it was Silas himself who let them get away from him and did it to himself.

Looking over at where Corrin was, he realized he had once again lost track of his husband, but to his relief, the handsome man from before now had his hands intertwined with an equally beautiful woman, who Silas supposed was his wife, now that he caught the matching rings they wore.

Taking a deep breath, Silas allowed himself a sharp but short giggle. He even smiled at a joke another guest made in his proximity, even though it wasn’t all that funny. After grabbing another drink, Silas excused himself of the group that had surrounded him when he wasn’t looking, and made his way to the main hall, where he found Corrin, deep in conversation with Azura, their royal adviser, and two other ladies he didn’t know.

“Hey there. I hate to interrupt you all, but might I borrow my husband for a short while?”

Though his sudden appearance and request were met with surprise by the women, he didn’t face any resistance whatsoever when he asked Corrin to accompany him outside.  
“Oh so THERE you were! I was starting to think you had bailed, or worse, that you’d been kidnapped in an intricate infiltration plot against our kingdom,” Corrin japed, squeezing Silas’ hand, as the man lead him to the gardens. “I’m assuming you have something you want to tell me in private?”

Silas met Corrin’s playful smile with a smaller one, before responding. “Ah, I’ve gotta be honest… I was just a bit anxious from all the commotion. Lost track of you and then… kind of lost track of myself as well.”

As soon as Corrin’s expression changed to worry, Silas gave him a few quick pecks, to reassure him that he was fine.

“I’m feeling a little better now, don’t worry about it,” Silas affectionately parted Corrin’s hair, before drawing closer for another kiss. “I do have something I want to say to you, though… it’s an idea, but I’m not sure you’re up for it...”

As soon as Silas had finished whispering his idea, a sly smiled appeared on Corrin’s face, and he then followed him to a distant corner of the palace garden, behind a rather neglected gazebo, as discreetly as he could.

It was obviously Corrin’s plan to tease Silas a little, but before he knew it, he was being placed on his knees on the ground, with Silas’s hardening cock displayed before him.

“Remember, we don’t have much time,” Silas said, grabbing a handful of Corrin’s hair and then bringing his husband’s face closer to his crotch.

Knowing their hurry was real, but being too caught up in the scenario, Corrin lodged his face close to Silas’s member, taking whiffs of its scent between the quick flurry of kisses he gave it.

Once hard, Silas took his own dick in hand and slapped it against Corrin’s cheek, delighting in the wet, smacking noise as well as in the desperate look his king husband gave him.

“I see it’s not the feast you’re hungry for,” Silas cracked a joke, making Corrin snort, but as soon as he opened his mouth to retort, Silas bucked his hips forward, inserting most of his length in Corrin’s mouth.

Surprised, but into it, Corrin did his best to adapt to the rapid pace of Silas’s thrusts, steadying himself on his knees as his beloved entered and exited his mouth, leaving Corrin to lick his lips each and every time, clearly hoping to swallow more of his husband’s cock.

Grabbing on to Silas’ perky ass, Corrin opened wide and tried his best to suppress his gag reflex, taking in more and more of Silas’ cock, and eventually feeling his silver pubes scratch against his face. 

Encouraged by the firm squeezes Corrin was giving to his rear, Silas decided to let loose and fucked Corrin’s face with all his strength and speed, slamming it with thrust after thrust as he relished the warm wetness of Corrin’s mouth, until his pearly cum dripped down Corrin’s chin.

Hurrying to catch the droplets of Silas’ seed he had missed, Corrin kissed Silas’ still-hard cock and sucked on its tip, bringing out every remaining bit of cum that the man’s balls had stored.

Though he expected to be praised for his wonderful blowjob - and Silas did find it more exquisite than any of the plates they were to serve in their feast – Corrin quickly found himself pushed against the stone wall, with his back facing Silas.

“How much do you want this, hmm?” Silas asked, every word punctuated by a rough kiss to Corrin’s neck, which he suspected would have to be covered for the remainder of the event.

“Gods… more than I’ve wanted anything in my life,” Corrin whispered, sticking his rear out so it would rub against Silas’s member, which slowly regained its hardness while the two of them kissed messily, as best they could given the position.

Sliding his lubed up cock between Corrin’s cheeks, Silas grunted, being taken to his favorite place, inside his beloved and hoping to swiftly find the man’s own sweet spot.

First and foremost, however, it was time to settle a few things. Silas was tired of all the attention Corrin had received the night. He knew his lover was the man of the hour, but he couldn’t help feeling a tad jealous. They would return to their guests in due time, but for now…

“I want you all to myself,” Silas whispered in Corrin’s long ear, giving it playful nibbles while pumping his cock inside at a steady pace, backed by all the strength that his powerful, battle-tested thighs could muster.

The tightness that enveloped his cock, combined with Corrin deliberately clenching his walls around it as it went further in were enough to keep his mind off of unpleasant feelings, and it had all become a fun game for the adoring couple.

Gripping Corrin’s slender, throbbing cock, Silas jerked him at an unbearably quick rate, rubbing the member’s head as he went, coinciding with the deepest of his thrusts to send Corrin over the edge until he was actually drooling a bit from the corners of his mouth.

“I’m yours,” Corrin moaned, backing into Silas’s dick even when Silas pressed him tighter and tighter against the wall of their palace, taking charge of their rutting utterly and completely. “I’m yours… oh, please… harder, ahh!”

Heeding his husband’s increasingly louder and more desperate pleas, Silas pounded his hole faster and more forcefully. He was plenty aware that he was following his own desires as much as he wanted Corrin to have a good time… but that was simply one of the best things about marrying your best friend – always being in sync.

Moaning in unison, the pair shuffled in their places when they both reached a simultaneous climax. They stood there, still connected and drenched in sweat, for a few moments, before their brains could once again fully process how poor of an idea staying in that state for too much longer was.

“Whoa… remind me to get away from you at parties more often,” Corrin said, while they were adjusting their clothes back on, clearly expecting to get a rise out of Silas. 

“Oh, don’t worry… even if I never leave your side for a second… I’m still up for this whenever we find the chance to sneak away,” Silas hummed, leaving a very surprised and red-faced Corrin to follow him back to the party.


End file.
